The present disclosure relates to a printer and a printer system.
In an image forming apparatus typified by a digital multifunctional peripheral or the like, an image of a document is read by an image reading unit and a photoreceptor included in an image forming unit is irradiated with light based on the read image so that an electrostatic latent image is formed on the photoreceptor. A developer such as charged toner is supplied onto the electrostatic latent image to form a visible image, which is transferred and fixed onto a paper sheet that has been fed. The sheet is then discharged to the outside of the apparatus.
Techniques regarding paper feed in image forming apparatuses are known to date.
As a feature of a typical image forming apparatus, the typical image forming apparatus includes a mode setting means for setting a manual feed mode in which a recording material is manually fed and a material setting means for setting the type of the recording material to be manually fed in accordance with the setting of the manual feed mode by the mode setting means.
When a printout request is issued in a state where a first or second paper feed tray is selected as a paper feed tray dedicated to a printer, the typical image forming apparatus determines details of the request. If the request is for a printout of image data from a computer, paper feed from the paper feed tray selected as the paper feed tray dedicated to the printer is permitted. Thereafter, a paper sheet is fed from a paper feed tray designated by the computer. In the typical image forming apparatus, if the request is for a printout of image data received by facsimile, paper feed from the paper feed tray selected as the paper feed tray dedicated to the printer is inhibited, and a paper sheet of fed from another paper feed tray.
The typical image forming apparatus includes a plurality of paper cassettes, and a printing unit performs printing in response to a selective supply of paper from the paper cassettes. The image forming apparatus includes a cassette function memory unit that stores functions capable of being processed for the paper cassettes, an input unit that can select a function and input a priority setting, and a cassette selecting unit that selects a paper cassette based on a function entered by the input unit with priority and the function that can be processed for each of the paper cassettes stored in the cassette function memory unit.